Pressure monitoring systems are used in many applications. For example, a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) often measures tire pressure for a vehicle and notifies a vehicle's operator if the measured tire pressure falls outside of an ideal tire pressure range. Thus, a TPMS improves safety for the vehicle operator and for surrounding vehicle operators.